Spend the Night
by EmeraldandAmethyst
Summary: Kou's spending the night at Haruka's place for the first time and he's a little more than happy about it. Will he be able to act normally when he's with the adorable, sleeping prodigy? (Kou/Haruka, Yaoi/Shounen-ai, and Shota. Set some time shortly after episode fourteen.)


_Here is my second Kou x Haruka fanfic. I wrote this back on October 24__th__, but I didn't decide to post it until now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! ^-^ _

_Haruka: "EmeraldandAmethyst" doesn't own Monochrome Factor or any of the characters. They all belong to their rightful owner(s). _

Kou yawned and walked down the hallway back to his bedroom after getting a glass of water. 'I really should get some sleep, I have to work another job tomorrow. Maybe Haru would like to come with me again.' Kou thought to himself. Speaking of said boy, Kou was spending the night at Haruka's. It took Kou a lot of begging, pleading, and sweet talk to get Haruka to let him spend the night, but it worked-much to the dismay of Haruka's butler. Kou had snuck into Haruka's room a few times, but it felt nice not having to do that and be able to come in invited. Of course, Haruka made Kou sleep in a different room. The man had a habit of flirting with Haruka and being a pervert, so the boy didn't want to take any chances and get molested in his sleep. Kou was going to defend himself, but he couldn't deny that he was thinking of doing not-so-innocent things to Haruka. He really shouldn't even be thinking of those kinds of things. Haruka's only eleven years old, he's still a kid. Kou was also pretty sure that Haruka has never even tried touching himself before. Kou didn't even masturbate until he was thirteen, so Haruka shouldn't be doing it yet, right? The man shook the thought from his head and walked past Haruka's room. He stopped next to the door and thought to himself, 'I don't think there's anything wrong with checking on him.' Kou quietly opened the door slightly and looked inside.

Haruka was lying on his side facing the door, cuddled under the blankets and his eyes closed with his bangs partly over his face. Kou smiled at the sight. 'He looks so cute.' Kou was about to shut the door when a thought struck him. 'He seems to be asleep, so maybe if I'm really quiet he won't notice...' Kou came into the room and carefully shut the door behind him. He walked toward Haruka's bed and looked down at the sleeping boy. Kou reached his hand down and brushed Haruka's bangs out of his face, lightly tickling his nose. The young boy furrowed his eyebrows a little and let out a small annoyed sound. Kou couldn't help but chuckle at his response. He walked around to the other side of Haruka's bed and gently sat down. 'Hopefully he's a heavy sleeper.' Kou brought his legs onto the bed and, trying to be as quiet as possible, got underneath the covers. 'So far, so good.' He rolled onto his side, so that he was facing Haruka's back. Kou ran his hand lightly through Haruka's hair, causing the boy to turn over. 'Uh oh.' Kou thought. 'I hope I didn't wake him up.' Luckily, Haruka was still asleep and he unconsciously moved closer to Kou. The moonlight from the window shone on Haruka's face and Kou admired how beautiful he looked. The older man really wanted to kiss the boy, but he knew he shouldn't. However, he did run his fingers softly across Haruka's facial features-his soft cheeks, his nose, chin, and his lips. "So adorable." Kou accidentally said out loud.

Haruka slowly blinked his eyes open at the sudden voice and lifted his head slightly. "Onii-chan?" Haruka asked. He didn't seem to be mad that Kou was in his bed, so I guess that was a good start. "Hi, Haru." Kou said, trying to keep things casual. Haruka blinked confusedly, not really seeming to register there was a twenty five year old pervert in his bed. "Are you having trouble sleeping?" Kou was surprised Haruka hadn't yelled at him to get out of his bed yet. "Oh, no, I'm fine. I just wanted to check on you." Kou responded and ran his fingers through Haruka's hair. The boy blushed slightly. "I'm fine." Haruka said. Kou smiled and thought, 'It's lucky for me that Haru seems to be too tired or confused to kick me out of his bed.' Unfortunately for Kou, Haruka seemed to start fully understanding the situation. The boy's eyes narrowed a little and sat up to look down at Kou next to him. "Were you planning on molesting me in my sleep?" Kou sat up as well and looked down at Haruka in front of him. "No, of course not! Would I do something like that?" Kou gave a sheepish smile and Haruka continued to keep his narrowed eyes on the man. "Yes." the boy replied. "How mean, Haru! I'm not always a pervert." Kou said. "I just wanted to cuddle, that's all." A faint blush crossed Haruka's face and he looked down at his lap. "Fine." Kou blinked and looked down at the boy. "Eh?" The man asked, confused. Haruka grasped the blanket covering his lap, still looking down. "I said it's fine! Lay back down before I change my mind." With that, Haruka laid back down facing Kou, but trying to hide his face and his blush in the pillow.

Did Haruka just say that Kou could sleep with him? Kou lit up like a Christmas tree and smiled. "Thank you, Haru!" Kou plopped onto his side and wrapped his arms around Haruka, pulling him against his chest. Haruka gasped at suddenly being forced into a hug and blushed madly when he realized how close their bodies were. "Kou, what are you doing?" Haruka asked and pushed his hands against Kou's chest, trying to get him off. "Ah, why are you trying to push me away? You normally don't mind me hugging you." Kou said, while refusing to loosen his grip. "But, this is different! We're alone and in the same bed together! It's embarra-" Haruka was cut off as he lifted his head up and came face to face with Kou. "It's what, Haru?" Kou questioned. Haruka swallowed hard as he blushed crimson and felt as if Kou's dark, indigo eyes were staring into his soul. "I-it's..." Haruka responded, unable to complete a full sentence. Kou smirked. 'He's so cute when he's flustered.' Kou thought to himself as he gently traced patterns on the back of Haruka's shirt. "Are you embarrassed at being so close? You don't have to be..." The last part was whispered into Haruka's ear, causing the boy to shiver pleasantly and lower his head.

"Kou..." Haruka said, as he looked back up at the older man, his cheeks red and eyes partly closed. Kou blushed slightly himself and his breath hitched. 'God damn it. It should be illegal for an eleven year old boy to look this sexy.' Kou couldn't stop himself before he quickly captured Haruka's lips with his own. Haruka's eyes widened considerably and his blush deepened even more, if possible. Kou moved his lips against Haruka's and Haruka released a small moan into the kiss, while returning it. Kou pulled back and looked at Haruka, worried that he had royally pissed him off. Instead of seeing the angry Haruka he was expecting, Kou was shocked to see Haruka giving him a small smile. "Haru?" Kou asked, wondering why he looked so happy. "That was...nice." Haruka replied. Kou laughed and smiled back at Haruka. "I'm glad you thought it was nice." Kou said and rested his hand on the back of Haruka's head. Haruka giggled and rubbed at his eye, yawning. "Ready to go to sleep, Haru?" Kou asked.

Haruka nodded and snuggled against Kou's chest. Kou, in return, tightened his grip around Haruka and buried his face in Haruka's hair. "Hey, Onii-chan?" Kou lifted his face from Haruka's hair and looked down at the boy in his arms. "Yeah?" Haruka looked up at him a little and said, "I wonder how Aya would react if she knew we kissed." Kou grimaced. "She wouldn't do anything to you, but she would kick my ass and then brutally murder me." Haruka had a little giggle fit, which made Kou laugh, too. "Well, goodnight, Kou." Haruka snuggled back against Kou's chest and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Haru." Kou kissed Haruka's forehead and buried his face in Haruka's hair again and drifted off to sleep.

_Feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading! Ja Ne for now! _


End file.
